supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Carry on - Teil 2 - Jetzt wird abgerechnet/@comment-9727544-20140608105247
Die Selena und die Jungs versteckten sich hinter einem Pfeiler. Ein paar Wachen kamen an ihnen vorbei, konnten sie in der Dunkelheit aber nicht erkennen. Draco lächelte. "Ihr braucht dringend Deckenbeleuchtung." Selena erwiderte das lächeln. "Das hab ich meinen Dad ja schon oft gesagt, aber nein..." "Leute", sagte Johnny, "Wir müssen irgendwie hier weg." Connor nickte. "Stimmt. Wie kommen wir zum Aufzug?" "Ich kenn noch einen anderen Ausgang", sagte Selena. Die Jungs standen auf und folgten Selena, die sich durch den Korridor schlich. Doch als ein paar Wachen an ihnen vorbei gingen, stand Draco auf und hob die Hände. "Hallo Jungs, könnt ihr mich mitnehmen? Ach und übrigens, meine Freunde sind da unten.", er lächelte, "Mann, ihr Typen könntet wenigstens Taschenlampen benutzen." Seine Freunde sahen ihn entsetzt an, als die Wachen sie vom Boden hochhieven und dann zum Aufzug brachten. Während der Fahrt zum nach oben, hatte Draco ein breites lächeln im Gesicht, während Connor so aus sah, als wolle er ihm gleich den Hals umdrehen. Johnny, der immer noch geschockt war, starrte nur verzweifelt auf dem Boden. Selena war ruhig. Sie fragte sich mehr, was Draco eigentlich vor hatte. Hatte er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren? Der Aufzug stoppte und einer der Wachen teilte seinen Kollegen per WalkieTalkie mit, dass die Gefangenen geschnappt wurden. Ja, dank Draco, dachte sich Selena. Die Wachen schoben die Gittertür zur Seite und brachten die Jugendlichen zum Büro ihres Vater. Selenas Vater lächelte und saß gemütlich an seinem Tisch, so als hätte er erwartet, dass sie ein Fluchtversuch wagen. "Ich muss zugeben", sagte er, "ich hätte mir nie erträumt, dass ihr so hartnäckig seit und wie ich sehe, habt ihr es sogar geschafft mir meine Akte zu stehlen. Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Wie hat euch meine Tochter eigentlich her gelockt? Was hat sie euch versprochen, dass ihr sofort in die Festung eingebrochen seit? Was steht in der Akte drin?" Connor umklammerte die Akte, so als würde sein Leben davon abhängen. Eine der Wachen, wollte sie ihm gerade wegnehmen, als Draco ihn aufhalte: "Stop.", sagte er rasch, "Wir wollen ein kompromiss erstellen." "Und die wäre?" "Sie wollen mich doch oder? Sie wollen das ich mich den Clan anschließe, weil sie mehr Soldaten brauchen und ein verdammt Dickköpfiger Kerl sind und kein ''Nein ''akzeptieren. Also gut, dann mach ich eben mit." Selena, Connor und Johnny starrten ihn an. "Was?", fragten sie alle gleichseitig. "Ihr habt richtig gehört Leute, ich schließe mich den Clan an." Selenas Dad schaute ihn überrascht und interessiert an. "Und was hat dich zu diesem Sinneswandel bewegt?" "Seien wir ehrlich, ich hab ernsthafte Probleme. Ich kann das nicht weiter verleugnen." "Darum geht es dir also", sagte Connor leise. "Was? Was für Probleme? Worüber redest du dar?", fragte Johnny verwirrt. "Und wo ist der Hacken?", fragte Joseph, "Was verlangst du? Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du deine Freunde einfach so verräts." "Die Infos in dieser Akte, die sind uns sehr wichtig. Sie lassen uns laufen und wenn der Job erledigt ist, komme ich zurück." "Woher soll ich nicht wissen das du lügst?" "Selena wird mitkommen, sie wird mich... bewachen." "Meine Tochter hat mich schon einmal enttäuscht, du hast ihr ziemlich den Kopf verdreht." Selena schluckte. "Sie wollte nur ihrern Freundinnen helfen", meldete sich Johnny zu Wort, "unsere Freundinnen. Wo sind sie?" "Das kann ich euch nicht sagen." "Warscheinlich sind sie hier auf der Erde.", meinte Selena, "Der Teleporter kann dich nur in einen beliebigen Ort, der Erde teleportieren." "Das hab ich etwas verbessert.", sagte ihr Vater, "Jetzt kann ich Leute in andere Dimensionen versetzen." Johnny schaute ihn an. "Das ist ein Scherz, oder? Sie haben meine Freundin in eine andere Dimension geschickt?" "Ganz genau." "Und wo um himmels willen sind sie jetzt?" "Das müsst ohr selbst herausfinden. Ich will sehen wie ihr dieses Problem löst und damit umgeht. Selena wird mir täglich Bericht erstatten. Ich will sehen ob Draco wirklich für den Clan geeignet ist und wie seine Teamarbeit funksioniert. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich letztendes, jeden von euch rekrutieren." "Das können sie vergessen", knurrte Connor. Mit diesem Satzt ging er dann und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie verließen die Festung...